Inazuma Eleven with a Chance of Fanfiction
by Zcyler
Summary: "WHAT IDIOT PUTS MY SISTER AND THAT MOHAWKED IDIOT TOGETHER IN A STORY?" Kidou yelled at her. "So what Kidou? I have to hunt down them writers who pair me up with that Tulipheaded idiot." said Gazelle. So what if the IE cast discover FanFictionNET?  3SHOT
1. d e l e t e d

**So yeah, decided to write this three-shot - after all, a writer needs a bit of lax time from their main stories once in a while and this fic has been on the top of my list for a long time now. It'll only be a three shot but if a lot of people like this story I may make it into a multi chapter after I finish Camp Inazuma and Forgetting You.**

**This story is not to be taken seriously since I did it for fun and for a few laughs. Will be mentioning a lot of writers and story titles, a lot of which I have enjoyed reading since I started Inazuma Fanfiction in July 2011.**

**Some characters are a bit OOC... but hey it is set at 3 in the morning so I don't blame them for acting OOC for being up that early.**

**All story titles mentioned go to the respective writers and all writers mentioned go to... wait erm... writers belong to themselves lol. I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

><p><strong>C H A P T E R | 1 | d e l e t e d <strong>

It had been about a week since the FFI finished and they had about a month before they could leave back home.

"OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud screech woke up the entire house where Inazuma Japan had been staying for the Football Frontier International.

It was three in the morning when Kiyama Hiroto fell out of his bed and onto the cold wooden floor of Midorikawa's and his shared room.

"What the hell…?" he heard Midorikawa as he rubbed the back of his neck and ruffled his fire red bed hair which was sticking all over the place.

The two of them walked out of their room to notice several others had been woken up by the shriek that had seem to come from the girls' shared room. Kidou, Fubuki, Gouenji Fudou, Kazemaru and almost the rest of Inazuma Japan were up. A few others who seemed to be missing from the crowd headed to the girls' room had gone back to sleep were Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Hijikata and Someoka, probably either undisturbed from their sleep or thought that the screecher could wait till tomorrow.

Burn, Gazelle, Ichinose and Domon were also there seeing as Inazuma Japan had invited them over to sleepover for the night. Needless to say, Burn and Gazelle were one of the few who weren't pleased to be waking up this early.

"This can't be good…" Tachimukai yawned to Endou who was close to falling back to sleep while walking.

"THREE . AM . EXPLAIN . NOW" Fudou yelled as he slammed the girls' room opened without knocking and walked in. The rest of the team followed reluctantly knowing Fudou was the worst when it came to being woken up this early in the morning.

"Uh… Oopsie?" Aki laughed while the other three looked at the boys sheepishly.

"Seriously… what is it?" Ichinose expression softened as he looked at Aki.

Aki turned back to the laptop and Ichinose and Kidou leaned over her shoulder to read.

* * *

><p><strong>FanfictionNET<strong> **PROFILE**

**N A V I G A T I O N**  
><strong>- STORIES - FAVOURITES – ALERT – PRIVATE MESSAGE –<strong>

**Username: Zcyler  
>Name: Tripp<br>Location: New Zealand**

* * *

><p>"... seriously FanfictionNET?" Ichinose looked at her.<p>

"You screamed… because of fanfictionNET?" Kidou also turned to her before looking at his sister.

"AHHHHHH!" Haruna screamed again but this time into her pillow.

"What's fanfiction?" Hiroto asked confused at the situation and Kidou shrugged.

"Beats me," Midorikawa spoke up, "Do you eat it with Enchiladas…?" he added before Burn hit him on the back of his head.

"Gosh you boys are so stupid sometimes…" Natsumi droned to them.

"Fan fiction (alternatively referred to as fanfiction, fanfic, FF, or fic) is a broadly-defined term for fan labor regarding stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. Works of fan fiction are rarely commissioned or authorized by the original work's owner, creator, or publisher; also, they are almost never professionally published. " Kidou said.

"THANK you Kidou," Natsumi sighed

"I thought you didn't know what it was?" Hiroto asked Kidou.

Kidou shrugged and held up his iPhone, "It was on Wikipedia."

"So basically… it's a place where little teenage girls write their fantasies and stories and stuff," Burn said, "And you woke us all because of that..."

"Oh yeah… I remember , I wrote a story on fanfictionnet once about the awesomeness of soccer… and then it got deleted," Endou hyped up.

The rest of the room looked at him blankly and gave him the "wtf?" look.

"You can actually read…" Gazelle looked at him.

"Why… are you J-E-L-O-U-S?" Endou smirked at him.

"Dude… it's J-E-A-L-O-U-S." Hiroto told Endou.

"Really?" Endou questioned himself.

Kogure smirked, "Well I can see why his story got deleted."

Aki screamed into her pillow once again.

"Could you scream a little louder? I think they didn't hear you - IN AMERICA!" Fudou rubbed his forehead with his thumb and finger, "Why is it, EXACTLY are you screaming about anyway?"

"SOME OF OUR FAVOURITE AUTHORS ARE GETTING THEIR STORIES DELETED!" Aki muffled into her pillow, "Now I'll never know if I get marry to that American dude…"

"WHAAAT!" Ichinose jumped while Domon's eyes widened and Kogure stifled at giggle.

"It was an Inazuma Eleven fandom," Aki sighed, "Geez you boys are clueless, people right fandoms about all of us and they all are placed in the Inazuma Eleven section. Some of the fics there… are just so amazing I wish it was real."

"Like marrying the American dude? Are you serious?" Ichinose was close to jumping up and down.

"Heeeeey the American dude was hot!" Aki argued back.

"Guuuuys… Focus..." Tachimukai had butted in.

"Well anyway, some of our favourite authors have been getting their stories deleted… something about not being allowed to write about real people and stuff." She huffed to herself.

"And so your whole life is in ruins because you will never know if you'll marry that American dude?"

"Nooo not just that… but there are so many other stories that I will never know what will happen!"

"What insane people have the time to write stories about ...us? I mean that's creepy, most of this stuff probably isn't true."

Aki was just about to scream when Gouenji put his hand on her mouth. "Please… I think you've screamed enough for today."

Aki nodded at Gouenji while settling by telling Ichinose, "Girls like us have dreams you know..." while Fubuki looked at the girls, "So what other stories that you girls are so obsessed with that are 'about us' that got deleted.

"Well now that one of_ Vera The Awesome_'s stories that I was reading was deleted…"Haruna sighed dreamily. "I'll never know if Gazelle will announce his undying love for Burn,"

Gazelle's mouth dropped till it hit the floor and Burn smirked at him.

"Yeah Gazelle… when are you going to confess your undying love to me?" Burn wiggled his eyebrow causing Gazelle to blush faintly.

"Shut up tulip head… I'd take Aki's American dude over you any day." Gazelle shot back.

"Hey hey back off! The American dude is mine!" Aki jumped in, "But it's true… _Vera The Awesome_ writes some of the most amazing stories with Burn and Gazelle so does _Sweet-Cool-Twins_… who knows if some of those stuff actually do happen?"

"Any Burn and Gazelle stories rated M?" Hiroto asked trying to sound casual.

"Please, don't answer!" Gazelle exclaimed dramatically. He and Burn had pretty much retreated away from the rest to a corner in the room hoping the tint of pink on their cheeks would fade away.

"I don't want to know," Gazelle said covering his ears.

"Come on Gazelle, we all know you want to confess your undying love for me… who knows... maybe you'll want more than that."

Gazelle punched Burn in the arm and turned away from him.

"Oh maybe one or two... we haven't really scanned that section quite yet but seeing as they are quite a popular couple probably even more," Natsumi whispered to Hiroto who sniggered in reply. "But I wouldn't feel safe if I were you Hiroto, there are a fair amount of stories with you and Midorikawa. You guys are just as popular as Burn and Gazelle."

"Whaaa… I don't like Midorikawa like that… or anything."

"COME ON KIYAMA! Did you or did you not cheat on Midorikawa on your anniversary?" Natsumi interrogated him, "According to _Anniversary Disaster_ written by S_pirit Neko Otaku_, Midorikawa caught you with ANOTHER GIRL."

The whole room gasped dramatically.

"WHAT?" Hiroto exclaimed while a faint blush came onto both victims.

Aki laughed, "Come on we all know that '_White Day_' has the best HiroMido and BurnGazelle that exists. Hiroto is sooo cute in that fic."

Hiroto's eyes twitched slightly.

"Not to mention '_Stolen Kiss_' by '_Sweet-Cool-Twins_'"Haruna chirped.

"Uhh I think that's enough Aliea Academy fics for today…" Natsumi said grabbing the laptop, "Cause I'm pretty sure we don't want to start on the YagamiXSaginuma fics.

"DAMN IT! GIVE ME YOUR LAPTOP! I WANT TO READ NOW!" Hiroto had officially lost his cool, "MIDORIKAWA AND I IS ONE THING, BUT SAGINUMA TOUCHING HER… THAT BAKA!"

Midorikawa laughed rawly at Hiroto's reaction, "So uhh… is there any fics that don't revolve around us Aliea kids…"

"Well… there's always the FubukiXGouenji fics, they're pretty adorable too." Aki sighed.

"DON'T . YOU . DARE . KINO," The two said in unison. Fubuki's eyes had gone icier than any Northern Impact and Gouenji's glare was as hot as a Fire Tornado.

"Eeep…I mean umm… GoenjiXEndou" Aki said trying to dismiss the last pairing.

"Huh?" Endou had obviously not been paying attention, but Gouenji on the other hand had his glare had grown as hot as any Burn's hair.

"Ahh… uh… umm… FudouXKidou are pretty nice too," Aki stuttered.

"Aki… think you ought to stop it with the pairing… and I suggest you don't look at Fudou or Kidou either," Fuyuka muttered softly to her and she gulped knowing their glares would probably be glazing hot as well.

"Whaat… but there was a cute story of them with a girl named _Ninomiya Anna!_ I personally think it would be cute if the three of them became a threesome."

Kidou and Fudou's eyes widened, "T-threes-some…" they muttered.

Endou laughed at the two causing them to glare at them… a deadly glare.

"Shut up soccer boy… I bet the only thing you'll ever get written about is you and soccer!" Fudou glared at him.

"Soooo whaaat, J-E-L-O-U-S Fudou?" Endou smirked at him.

"The heck Endou... it's J-E-A-L-O-U-S... get spelling lessons" Hiroto looked at him again.

"This sucks…" Aki muttered

"Because you'll never know if you marry a stupid American dude?" Ichinose frowned.

"That... and because I'll also never know if you crash my wedding with a stupid American dude." She added.

"I was going to crash your wedding with a stupid American dude?" Ichinose asked with a goofy grin.

"You hated the American dude in that story." Aki giggled. "And I loved you."

"Yes, you did."

"And you loved me."

"And you loved the american dude."

"Why would you love a american dude?" Ichinose frowned again.

"Dude... you are american." Tsunami looked at him blank faced.

"I lived in America you nitwit."

"Same thing… kinda..."

"I want to know what happens next..." Aki groaned.

"DAMMIT! NOW I WANNA KNOW TOO!" Ichinose sighed.

"Why are you even arguing about a FICTIONAL story?" Gouenji cut them off, a bit annoyed.

"Guys… guys… we've completely gone off track, Aki back to what you were saying before, you're favourite authors having their stories removed."

"Well some of our favourite authors are getting their stories – our favourite stories, taken off because they ain't allowed to write about real people... what are we gonna do now?" Aki sighed, "Now I'll never know if Haruna and Fudou will ever get together?"

"WHAT!"Kidou yelled at her, "WHAT IDIOT PUTS MY SISTER AND THAT MOHAWKED IDIOT TOGETHER! I WILL FIND THEM AND GET THEIR HEADS CHOPPED OFF!"

"Actually Kidou, a lot of people put your sister with a lot of people, Fudou, Sakuma, Tachimukai, Gouenji and more… she's the most popular girl out of all of us in all the fics." Aki turned to Haruna who blushed.

"Don't forget that story we read where Desuta actually took Haruna to hell... remember _A Soul Returning From Hell_ by _Floric1434_... gosh that has got to be my favourite fic!" Natsumi added.

"SHE'S BEING PAIRED WITH SO MANY GUYS! YOU MAKE HER SOUND LIKE A SLUT WHICH SHE ISN'T!" Kidou had officially lost it. "AKI I DEMAND YOU SEND ME THE LINKS TO ALL THE STORIES!'

"Well you should check out _iwillkillforxavierfoster_ and her story_ 'Those Three Words'_, Fuddy is so cute!" Aki exclaimed pinching Fudou's cheek, "And _Zcyler_ released the first chapter of _'I'm In Love With My Best Friend, wish he could see it'_, Oh Fudou why can't you be more considerate of Haruna… Can't you see she loves you?" she said before slapping him on the face.

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT! NOW HE'LL HUNT OUR FAVOURITE WRITERS DOWN!" Haruna screamed.

Fudou's cheeks had gone quite pink from blushing as well as the added slap, "Geez… you do realise whoever wrote what hasn't actually happened in real life!"

"Onii-chan! You are a genius!" Haruna exclaimed when she recalled what her brother had just said, "We can private message the authors about their stories!"

"Great idea Otonashi! I can finally find out the outcome of my wedding!"

"Again with the wedding…" Burn muttered.

"I'm taking the weekend, guys... I have something to do." Kidou said trying to leave unnoticed. Unlike them, he had thought of a much better way to contact those fanfiction writers… and to slay their heads for pairing his sister up with these insane lunatics.

"I'm coming with you..." Hiroto said.

"What? Why? You don't know what I'm going to do" He looked at Endou for help… Out of all people… he chooses Endou.

"SAY SOMETHING!" He whispered-yelled to him.

"I'm coming too." He grinned.

"Wait... what if he wants to pee?" Ichinose joked.

"We're all in this togetheerrrrr." Midorikawa sang, then stopped. "WAIT... ew."

Kidou smacked his forehead. Then he sighed loudly. "Ok. FINE. Be my guest."

"You're inviting us to watch you pee?" Ichinose gave him a weird look.

"OH, MY EYES!" Aki said dramatically.

"I'll cover them for you!" Ichinose said just as dramatically.

"You're going to far now guys!" He stepped back "If you are not coming, fine, if you are coming, same thing. First I need to do some fic reading... I want to see what other interesting things there are written about us... and more importantly about Haruna"

"I thought he wanted to pee..." Ichinose whispered.

"He never said that." Tachimukai whispered back. "Where ARE you going Kidou-san?

He sighed, maybe it wouldn't be that bad if he could bring some friends with him, "I'm booking a plane to find these authors," he said, not hinting how much he would kill these authors.

"Oooh, can I come, can I come, can I co-," Endou began jumping up and down excitedly,

"Yes Endou you can come," Kidou sighed.

"Can we come too Onii-chan! We want to meet our favourite writers!" Haruna looked at her brother with sparkling eyes. Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuka had the expression on their faces."

"Same with us! I wanna see the idiots who put me with that idiot," Gazelle said pointing at Burn.

"Oh you know you want it, Gazelle." Burn winked at him and Gazelle ignore him, "But please don't make me sit on the plane beside him.

In the end it was decided that everyone was leaving early to go search for these fanfic writers.

"Wait Kidou… how do you know where we are going?"

Kidou smirked, a very 'Kidou' smirk before pointing to the screen of Aki's computer which was still on Zcyler's profile, "Well New Zealand isn't as big as most countries, so we find one writer and we can find the rest… well technically we'll only need one to explain this fanfic business."

"You do know that New Zealand is on the other side of the world right…" Hiroto told him. "Out all the places… you chose the most expensive place to fly to…"

"Screw the rules I have money," Kidou smirked.

"Kidou… saying lines from YuGiOh Abridged isn't gonna make you look cooler," Hiroto looked at him blankly, "But you do have money, let's go!"

"Go where?" Endou said blankly like he had missed the whole conversation.

"Why are you so dense Endou?" Gouenji whacked him at the back of his head, "We're gonna find some fanfiction writers."

"YAY! FIELD TRIP! FIELD TRIP!" Endou jumped around the room.

"Remind me why he's the captain again?" Burn muttered as everyone went to their rooms to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys... Kidou is coming to kill all of us who have Haruna paired story... why did I let him kill me first *Facepalm*<strong>


	2. r e p o r t e d

**OMG I woke up yesterday morning with 18 reviews on this story... and at the end this chapter I had 25 reviews. I didn't think you guys would like it that much. I WANT TO HUG YOU ALL AND GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES! ... well actually after this chapter I don't know about the cookies after this chapter heh xD**

**Cause I don't want to be killed by Kidou myself, my OCs at the start of this fic are Taiki, Takuya and Takuto all from my fic 'Forgetting You'. They don't play such a a huge part as the main cast but yeah xD Oh and if you didn't catch on by now, I'm Tripp. If you don't know what I look like, go look at my avatar I drew.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Fanfictions, just my OCs. All Stories and OCs mentioned belong to their owners**

* * *

><p><strong>C H A P T E R | 2 | r e p o r t e d<strong>

"TRIPP! TRIPP! ARE YOU UP? ARE YOU UP?"

The seventeen year old groaned as she looked at the clock flashing a bright 9:05 before placing one of her Manchester United covered pillows on top of her head.

"If I say yes… will you go away?" she muttered head under the pillow.

"Nope!" The two identical voices chirped before they burst through the door and Tripp groaned.

"See… this is what happens when Tripp stays up till three in the morning either A: Reading fics or B: Writing them," smirked Kazuo Takuya, he was one of the twin OCs created by Tripp.

"Pleeeasee go away… need sleep," Tripp had pulled out her head from underneath the pillow, he boyish short black hair was a complete mess, "If you keep this up the next fic I write, I'll get Kidou-kun to slay you for kidnapping Haruna, cut your heads off, roast them on an open fire then feed it to his Kōtei pengins and whatever remains there are left I'll mail it to Sakuma-kun."

Takuya and Taiki let out a small eep but had no intention of leaving her room. Ever since Tripp discovered that OCs were coming into the 'real world'… life was becoming a lot well… a lot more interesting.

She had even gotten a phone call or two from _xXRenakuxRawrzXx_ and _Katsura-Angel_ telling her how their OCs had miraculously turned up at their houses one day. Ren had woken up to the racket of her twin OCs _Valentine Renaku_ and _Nozomi_ arguing about something on her front lawn while Sura had walked into the kitchen to find _Daiki Kaito_ rummaging through her refrigerator in search for milk.

"I'm back…" the frustrated voice of Takuto Ryota yelled through the halls. Unlike Ren and Sura, one morning she had discovered three of her OCs had turned up in her room… how they were able to know where she lived – she'd never know.

"Catch." Takuto tossed the twins two of the drinks he had been holding and another one at Tripp. They had been practicing that all winter. Tripp loved baseball meaning her OCs loved baseball too. But not during winter, so last winter, they tossed Starbucks drinks and muffins at one another.

"THIS HOT CHOCOLATE HAS A HEART IN IT!" Tripp shouted who was now sitting up in bed.

"What?" Takuto looked over at her and Taiki showed her drink to him pointing at the heart shaped marshmallows floating on top.

Takuto rolled his eyes. "Why must all Starbucks ladies do these to me? Is it the Starbucks way of flirting?" He mused.

Three faces looked blankly at him in silence before Takuya chirped, "Gay baby."

"Whaa?" Taiki looked at his brother.

"When there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born," He chirped once more.

"But there wasn't an awkward silence," Takuto said in usual his arrogant tone.

"Preeeteend…" Takuya pressed.

"No…just no…"

Suddenly a soft 'bing' was heard from Tripp's laptop which sat on her desk. Taiki looked over, "Hey Tripp, you have a new message from FanfictionNET."

She quickly hopped out of bed, she loved getting messages from FanfictionNET, but this one in particular was one that she probably wouldn't be pleased at receiving.

WHAT THE HELL?" Tripp was speechless and slightly pale.

Takuto turned his head to Tripp's laptop. "Reported?" He read. "What does that mean?"

Tripp was fuming.

* * *

><p><strong>Your usernamestory has been reported for being illegal. As seen on the FANFICTIONNET set of rules: We do not allow stories about real people. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, athletes etc. Therefore, your story has been removed from this website. You won't be allowed to post for a few weeks. Please keep in mind the rules next time.**

**STORIES DELETED:**

**C A M P I N A Z U M A: Right Above It**

**Forgetting You **

**Twins at Heart**

**I'm In Love My Best Friend, Too Bad He Can't See It**

**Prank Calls with You**

**M a j o r 1 1**

**Sleepwalkers**

**Ace of the Skies**

* * *

><p>Tripp kicked her bed resulting in clutching her right foot in pain. Taiki touched her shoulder trying to ease her.<p>

"Tripp, relax. Punch me if you must, but let the bed go." He said ominously, trying to make her laugh.

"I spent all those nights up writing stories and FanfictionNET decides to delete them… how is posting a story online illegal," Tripp glared at the screen, "First Chin Suginei, then Floric1434, then me…whyyy."

And with that, she stormed into her bathroom which was the next room down.

"Wow, she's really upset..." Taiki gasped.

"Or she wants to pee..." Takuya said.

"I just find it even more amusing that five months ago she swore she would never write fics," Takuto smirked and flicked the fringe of his royal blue hair, "Now she's having a tantrum because all of them got deleted… back to square one."

"I'm not having a tantrum!" Tripp opened the sliding door from the bathroom and poked her head out, "Besides, Inazuma Eleven characters aren't real! That accusation is false, I wasn't writing about any real people!"

"Come on Tripp, if we're real then the Inazuma Eleven cast would probably be as real as we are!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Remind me why I created you again?" Tripp moaned.

"Cause you love us! Now please let's go, we're hungry!" The three of them chirped before they dragged the still tired Tripp out the door.

* * *

><p>"I WANT CANDY dun dun dun dun, I WANT CANDY!" Endou sang from the top of his lungs. "I KNOW A GIRL WHOSE TOUGH BUT SW-"<p>

"Me? Out of all people, he decides to sit next to me?" Kidou muttered as he stared out the window of the plane from Liocott Island to New Zealand trying to ignore Endou's horrible singing of "I want Candy" by Cody Simpson as the plane flew over Australia.

"Hey Kidou! Kidou! Kidou! Ki-"

"Yes Endou…" Kidou grimaced, obviously pissed off at Endou's chirps.

"When we get to New Zealand, can we go to a Sweets Store first?"

"No," Kidou turned away from him and back down to the laptop that was placed on his unfolding table.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeaseeee"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Preeety pretty pleeeeasee with a cherry on top?" Endou was pretty much on his knees despite the seatbelt which was holding him back from kneeling on the floor and kissing Kidou's feet.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time you went to the Sweets store, you went hyper and drunk from having too much sugar, disappeared from our sight and when we finally found you, you were humping a tree outside your house," Kidou not looking up from the current Haruna related fanfic he was reading.

"HE WHAT?" The whole plane screamed… well only most of Inazuma Japan plus Burn, Gazelle, Ichinose and Domon were occupying the plane so yes the whole plane screamed at Kidou's reasoning to why Endou couldn't go to the Sweets store.

"You kinda had to be there…" Gouenji who had been sitting behind the two sweat dropped. "It was traumatizing..."

"For the last time, I WASN'T HUMPING THE TREE!" Endou screamed at Kidou.

"Of course you wouldn't know... you were too drunk on sugar and right after you fell asleep."

"Fanfic writers get your pens out… Endou has a humped a tree…" Kazemaru who had been sitting next to Gouenji sniggered and Gouenji laughed with him.

"Speaking of which Kazemaru, I see that you're the only one on this plane who has had no attempts to read any fanfiction." Gouenji smirked at him.

Kazemaru smirked back, "I thought it would be best not to be getting ideas about you guys."

"Sure about us… but what about yourself?" Hiroto had peeked into their conversation from the row across from them, Midorikawa sitting beside him, "Apart from Kidou who is too busy looking at fics about his sister, you're the only one who hasn't taken their laptop or iPhone out and hunted for fics about you."

"Me? Why me? No one would want to write a story about me," Kazemaru said.

"Tell me Kazemaru…" Hiroto said avoiding his question, "Are you really secretly a girl and are dating the one and only Endou Mamoru?... ne, Ichi-chan?"

It had to be that point in time Hiroto asked that Kazemaru was drinking a glass of water… which now was all over Gouenji's face, his hair dripping from the sudden spray that came from Kazemaru's mouth. Gouenji just glared at him proceeding to wipe the water off his face.

"WHAT?" Kazemaru yelled at Hiroto who smirked at him and pointed to his iPhone, "AND DON'T CALL ME ICHI-CHAN! I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Well according to _The Night Before Christmas, A Lovely Begin_ by _Minki Tokuse Aoi_, you are a girl and Endou has proposed to you… how do we know that you aren't ACTUALLY a girl?" Hiroto smirked once again and Kazemaru had to restrain himself from tearing that smirk of his face.

"Because I know for a fact that I'm actually not a girl?" Kazemaru told him.

"PROVE IT!" Hiroto screamed back, "I bet you have the most girliest chest ever." Hiroto returned to smirking.

"I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLY CHEST! Your chest is probably even girlier than mine. My abs alone are astounding," Kazemaru lifted his head up in pride.

"Well prove it!" Hiroto edged him grinning widely.

"Fine! I will!" Kazemaru had started to take his shirt off before a flight stewardess wacked him at the back of his head. The flight stewardess looked in her middle forties and looked slightly… plump for a flight stewardess.

"NO STRIPPING ON MY PLANE!" The stewardess wacked him one more time causing Kazemaru to fall back on his unfoldable table with a huge bruise sprouting bright red from the top of his head.

Hiroto and Gouenji burst out laughing at him… so much for proving his manliness.

"So Kazemaru… You must be jealous?"

"Why?" Kazemaru muttered still rubbing his head from the pain.

"Because Kidou-kun is sitting with your fiancée… don't you want to sit next to Endou?" Hiroto wiggled his eyebrow.

"Kidou can have that tree humper!" Kazemaru huffed.

"I'M NOT A TREE HUMPER!" Endou yelled from the seat in front.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO READ HERE!" Kidou looked up from his screen frustrated, not just from the racket but the fact that Fudou was planning to confess his love to Haruna on her birthday in the story _Three Words_ by _XSoulResonanceX_.

"Sorry…" The five said.

"By the way guys… do any of you have any food… I realised we didn't have breakfast until now." Midorikawa rubbed his stomach which had started growling.

Coincidentally, the other four's stomachs also started to growl. Midorikawa was right - none of them had eaten the minute they had woken up to the start of this Fanfiction drama.

Their expression quickly changed into one of alarm as Endou seemed to produce a basket of cookies hidden under a blanket out of nowhere. With an air of delight, he pulled out two cookies from under the blanket, human shaped, frosted to look like—

Burn and Gazelle!

"Endou… why do you have two cookies that look like Burn and Gazelle?" Hiroto sweat dropped why and where would Endou have gotten cookies that looked like his fellow Aliea pals.

"Is that me?" said a new voice.

The four looked to where the voice was coming from to notice Gazelle had come from the bathroom and was walking back to his and Burn's seat which were the two seats behind Hiroto and Midorikawa. As much to his dislike, Hiroto had refused to sit beside anyone beside Midorikawa which resulted in him having to sit next to Burn.

"Yup!" Endou chirped, "I have cookies of all of the people on this plane, Inazuma Japan plus you guys. After all, we are a happy family, right?" All who had heard that pretty much sweat dropped at that - even Kidou who was still busy reading

As if to reinforce his statement, he pulled the blanket off the basket to show cookies shaped of all shapes… or all people.

_"Gazelle, I love you!"_ Endou sighed, holding the Burn cookie in one hand and the Gazelle cookie in the other._ "Let's get married and have twenty million children together!"_

_"What a great idea!"_ Cookie-Gazelle giggled. _"Oh, Burn I love you, too!_ Hey, that rhymes!"

And with that, Hiroto suddenly leapt forward and snatched one cookie, stuffing it into his mouth smiling triumphantly. Endou looked traumatized.

"Hiroto! You just ate Burn!" he gasped. Holding up the remaining cookie, he began talking in a disturbingly passable imitation of Gazelle's voice:

"_Oh no! How dare you eat my Burn, you monster! My one true love is gone forever! Nooooooooooo—"_

The act ended abruptly as Gazelle grabbed the other cookie from Endou and devoured Burn's head. The headbanded goalkeeper seemed to deflate slightly, pouting.

"KIDOU! HIROTO AND GAZELLE ATE BURN AND HIMSELF! And they didn't even compliment on the taste of my cookies!" Endou whined at a disinterested Kidou who sat reading fanfiction beside him. "Luckily, however, I made plenty of extras! See?"

The goggled caped boy looked up just in time to jump in alarm as two frosted cookies were shoved under his nose. He stared at the left cookie which had goggles and a cape.

"…Is that supposed to be _me_?" he asked, dreading the answer. Endou nodded happily.

"Oh but they were nice Endou… do you mind I have some more?" An idea had popped into Gazelle's head.

"Of course you can!" Endou chirped shoving the basket at him.

Gazelle grinned evilly as he hunted for all the Burn shaped cookies he could find before breaking the heads of all of them and shoving them in his mouth only leaving the body behind back in the basket of cookies.

"GAZELLE YOU ATE ALL OF BURN'S HEADS'!" Endou looked like was about to cry.

"Well of course Gazelle would only eat all my heads," Burn sniggered, he had appeared from who knows where, "After all, he so crazy and deeply in love with me, of course he wants to rip all my heads off."

"No… your face was just UGLY too my liking," Gazelle replied smugly.

Burn lept at him to strangle him, and the two of them collapsed to the floor Burn on top of Gazelle, both trying to kill each other.

"FIRST STRIPPING, NOW THIS!" The flight stewardess had returned and kicked the both of them back into their seats, "NO RAPE IN MY PLANE!"

She walked away, taking Endou's basket of cookies with her.

"MY COOKIES!" Endou wailed.

"MY FOOD!" Midorikawa, Hiroto and Kazemaru moaned in hunger.

* * *

><p>While all the commotion was happening on one side of the plane, the other side was way to engrossed in their laptops and iPhones reading fanfiction to realise what was happening on the other side.<p>

"Omgomgomg Natsumi-san, did you read Christmas Gift by Chin Suginei?" Aki asked the girl sitting in front of her.

"YES! It was so cute!"

"Ask Gouenji-kun if he can actually knit!"

Fubuki chuckled. He had brought his laptop with him like most of the gang and as he scrolled down to see how much he was on this site. Funny enough, he was mostly paired with Gouenji or his brother Atsuya, occasionally Hiroto.

First of all, how did the world Atsuya? It wasn't like he told the world, besides only his friends at Raimon. The last story he had read was _Silent Snow_ by _MizuHikari18._ Oh how he wished it was real, he'd love to hug is brother one last time at least.

Secondly, what did these writers see in him and Gouenji? It wasn't like he liked him or anything…

He watched Endou come over from the other side of the plane and come up to him, "HEY FUBUKI! They mean plane lady took away most of my cookies, but I saved one for you!"

"Is that me…?" Fubuki asked Endou to see a Fubuki shaped cookie (scarf completed and all) placed onto the palm of his hand.

"I'm surprised he actually didn't burn the kitchen down… more or less he can cook," Someoka smirked. He like the others didn't care about the fanfiction commotion… after all deep down inside he was just pissed off because there as only one English story about him. "Just because I'm an ace striker." he mumbled

Fubuki was about to thank Endou and compliment him for the cookie but from the looks of it he was being dragged off on the ear by Natsumi, "Back to your seat Endou, we are about to land." he could hear her.

"Buuuttt I want to see _my_ Fubuki!" Endou yelled at her.

"Look Endou… if you sit down now, then I will take everyone to ... uhh... Starbucks or something, okay?"

"Or something? Like a Sweet Store?" Endou asked hopefully.

"NO!" The whole plane screamed.

Kidou and Gouenji facepalmed not wanting a repeat of the tree humping.

Endou could only moan as the plane soared down from the sky and descended in to the runway of an Airport, New Zealand.

* * *

><p><strong>NON INA-11 Character's in this story:<strong>

**Tripp | 17 | Female (AKA Myself)  
>Writer who has had all her stories deleted off FanfictionNET and goes by the pen-name of Zcyler.<br>**

**Kazuo Taiki and Kazuo Takuya | 15 | Male  
>Twin OCs created by Tripp who appeared one day. Tripp's main protagonist OCs<strong>

**Takuto Ryota | 15 | Male  
>Tripp's main antagonist OC who appeared with the twins <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that went... random xD Don't think it went as good as the first chapter - I may have used all my humour n the first chapter. Planning to finish Chapter 3 before Sunday since I'll be going away for a vacation.<strong>

**Yes Endou is a Tree humper... don't ask.**

**Oh and if any of you watch Shaman King, I had to put Len/Ren's 'Abs' statement in there xD He's my favourite character.**

**Two chapters down, one to go!**


	3. r e s t a r t

**Well after forever, finally the last chapter of this three shot! Hard to get the humor after not writing for a month. Gomen, haven't been updating my stories for ages. Hard to find time now since last year of school is the busiest. Haha to be honest I still can't believe I'm a senior now but yeah cause of that I have so much responsibilities that I need to sort out first. Will probs start a blog or something if I can't get on here much.**

**I know a ton of people asked me to put their OC in this but this was never a OC submission story. I only put my own OCs in to make the story come together. Gomen**

* * *

><p><strong>C H A P T E R | 3 | r e s t a r t <strong>

Takuya was concentrating like he'd had never been concentrated in his entire life. Heck he never even concentrated in class so why was he concentrating? Because he was attempting to build the biggest tower of McDonalds chips ever built; Taiki helped him while Takuto was fiddling around with a chicken nugget, Tripp on the other hand was still wiped out tired from her overnight typing session still trying to drown out another cup of Hot Chocolate and was lying her head on the cold surface of the table.

"Takuto-kuuuuun?" Takuya said in a sing song voice.

"Huh?" Takuto replied distractedly.

"Are you going to eat that?" Takuya asked, pointing at the untouched packet of chips that came with Takuto's Chicken McNuggets Value Meal.

"Huh...?" Takuto replied obviously only half listening.

"Is that a no?" Takuya smiled hopefully.

"Are _you_going to eat it?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at the chip tower the twins (or more Takuya's) was building.

"I, I-I mean we, have to finish this architecture ..al... work of art, Ryota-kun," using Takuto's first name in plea.

"And I must finish my lunch." Takuto grabbed half the chips and stuffed them into his mouth.

Takuya pouted, "Thanks for ruining my architecture ...al... dreams."

"Go to University. It works..." Takuto flicked his hair arrogantly.

"You're no fun Takuto," Takuya huffed.

"Dude, I'm hungry! My hunger is more important than your University degree." Takuto complained.

"Hmph." Was all Takuya said before he stole the remaining half of the chips and added them to his tower.

Taiki just stifled a laugh while Tripp groaned still exhausted.

"Seventy six bottles of beer on the wall, seventy six bottles of beer!" Endou sang as he led the crowd of soccer players into McDonalds.

Kazemaru groaned, only twenty three bottles through, and Endou had sung his way from the Airport to the nearest McDonalds. Just like him- the rest of the group were sick of him singing.

Kidou swore, "You know when I find those writers I'm gonna ki-"

"Come on Kidou, it wasn't that bad!" Hiroto told him, "It's not like there were any fics about Fudou and Haruna having se-"

"DON'T . FINISH . THAT . WORD . KIYAMA!" Kidou glared at him.

"What? It's not like there weren't any M rated fics for those two" Hiroto replied.

"Thank you… my brain and ears have now been soiled." Kidou huffed.

"GIRLS! HURRY!" Aki called "I GOTTA GO PEE!"

"And now my ears are even more soiled," Hiroto sniggered.

"Really? Announce it to the world?" Haruna rolled her eyes as she walked in.

Aki giggled and pushed Haruna, Natsumi and Fuyuka towards the girl's bathroom. When they closed the door, Takuto stood up from his table and went up to the counter. He wanted his chips - and PRONTO. He would NOT tolerate Takuya using all of his for his architectural masterpiece.

"Why do girls always go together to the bathroom?" Ichinose scratched his head.

"Anyway, I'll have some coffee. I feel a bit sleepy." Kidou said and started walking towards the counter.

"BUT WHY DO THEY?" Ichinose exclaimed, extremely curious as looked at the door to the girls' bathroom. The whole gang ignored him. Ichinose sighed and went to the bathroom area, determined to find out why girls went there together.

"Hey, hey, hey Guuuuys! How much does a burrito cost here?" Endou chirped.

"Endou… this is McDonalds… they don't sell Burritos here," Gouenji told him.

"HI! I'll have three burritos, two pack nachos, two enchiladas and a huuge as coke!" Endou yelled at the girl at the counter.

"ENDOU, THIS ISN'T TACO BELL, WE'RE AT MCDONALDS!" Gouenji yelled at him in his right ear to get through to him, but it looked like it stil didn't work

"Excuse me, can I have a frapuccino, please?" Kidou said standing in front of the counter – right beside Takuto.

"Mmmhm. Sure." The girl behind the counter nodded, but didn't move. She was too busy playing with her pink cellphone. She looked about fifteen or sixteen, in other words, a newbie slacking off on the low and less busy shift.

"Bad service." Takuto shook his head. "I've been waiting for my chips for almost twenty minutes now."

"Oh, I don't mind. I've seen this drill before." Kidou whispered to Takuto, smirking slightly. "Watch this..." He flashed twenty bucks to the girl. "Excuse me... again. Can you give me one more plus a muffin and keep the change?"

The girl's eyes got wide. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you... Zoey." Kidou said, looking at her nametag. He smiled charmingly at her.

She blinked at him.

"How do you know my..." Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened with recognition. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE KIDOU YUUTO FROM INAZUMA JAPAN!" Her voice got louder as she realized Kidou Yuuto from Inazuma Japan was standing in front of her.

The sudden loudness of her voice had suddenly woken up Tripp who had fallen asleep on the table, "Whaa was that?" she asked Taiki and Takuya who didn't reply to concentrating on building their chip tower

"Please, not so loud..." Kidou whispered as Zoey nodded and went to get the orders ready. He hated scenes.

"No way dude! You're Kidou Yuuto! Man I've seen you play and you're epic!" Takuto exclaimed, "My writer writes a ton of Inazuma Eleven fics! You should totally come eat with us!" he pointed to his table with the two twins making a chip tower

"Did you say writer?"Kidou said.

"Yeah my writer only writes Inazuma Eleven fanfiction,"Takuto replied.

"What's your writer's name?" Kidou's eyes narrowed at him.

"Her name's Tripp, but well, she goes by the name of Zcyler on FanfictionNET, why?

It was like a flame had relit inside Kidou as he stormed over to the table where the three sat, Takuto tagging along behind him.

"YOU!" he pointed accusingly at Tripp.

"Yo, Cosplay Boy! You do realise that Halloween is not in February?" Tripp raised her eyebrow.

"T-T-Tripp… that's actually Kidou Yuuto," Takuto stuttered almost knocking down the tower the process.

Tripp's eyebrow remained raised as she continued to stare at him then back at the Takuto, "Really Taiki… prove it!"

"HIS EYES ARE RED UNDER THE GOGGLES! WHAT OTHER EXPLANATION IS THERE!" Kidou twitched as Takuto pulled Kidou's goggles to reveal his blood red eyes before letting go of them, thus, resulting the goggles to fling back into Kidou's face slapping back into his eyes.

"Ow!" he yelled, muttering curse words that were almost inaudible.

"OR HE COULD BE A VAMPIRE!" Taiki yelled.

"Or a werewolf!" Takuya added.

"OR A VAMPIRE!" Taiki emphasised.

The whole McDonalds and all its costumers sweatdropped at the wracked the racket that was going on.

"My eyes are naturally red, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" boy was he eager to settle this mission, take his muffin and frappe and fly back home, "NOW Tripp-san! I DEMAND to know what this FanficitonNET business is! Haven't you heard it is RUDE to write about people behind their back? If the press finds out that I have an 'apparent' secret love affair with Fudou… my whole career would be on the line! My family would disown me and the Otonashi's would never let me see Haruna ever again!"

Kidou was already hyperventilating whilst clutching Tripp's shirt at the same time, yet Tripp looked unfazed even after Kidou's lecture, "So… what am I supposed to do about it?"

"TAKE THEM DOWN! ALL OF IT!" he yelled causing Tripp to wipe her face with her sleeve after Kidou had spat all over her.

"~Kidou has L-O-S E-D it~" Endou sang from the counter of McDonalds and Hiroto hit him on the back of his head.

"Idiot… there's no such word as 'Lose-ed," Hiroto frowned at him

"Yes there is? What else is the past tense of lose? HUH HIROTO? TAKE THAT!" Endou yelled triumphantly at his newfound thought."

"Actually Endou, the past tense of lose is lost… why don't you check the dictionary?" he replied unfazed.

"BUT IT DOESN'T END IN –ED!" Endou could almost cry at the 'lies' Hiroto was telling him.

"I don't see what your problem is… besides why can't you let your fan girls dream?" Tripp said blankly, "Everyone knows that FanFiction isn't true…"

Kidou sweatdropped, "Wait… everyone knows it isn't true?"

Tripp sighed, "I thought you of all people would know that Kidou, Fiction meaning not real and fan meaning your fans wrote them… you should feel flattered Kidou, not everyone."

Kidou was close to anime-falling. It hit him hard that he was just making such a big fuss out of nothing.

"WAIT!" the lot were startled after Tachimukai's sudden outburst, he had been so quiet on the way here they had almost forgotten about him, "SO GOUENJI-SAN NEVER ACTUALLY SUNG OR DANCED THE BARNEY THEME SONG?"

"Whaa?" Endou burst out, "GOUENJI STILL LIKES BARNEY"

Gouenji's twitched as he watched the rest of the team try to hold their laughter in, "Where did you hear this Tachimukai?"

"According to Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare by XSoulResonanceX you were dared to sing the Barney Theme Song, then it was taped, then you were shoved into a room filled with your fangirls," Tachimukai said.

Gouenji sweatdropped and shut his eyes to stop himself creating that image – which got worse when he did.

"There are TONS of Truth and Dare and show fics with you guys in it, written by SkyDreamGirl, XLightxLostxInxDarknessX, RoyalAssassinSiblings97 and TONS more!" Tachimukai continued,

"Not only that… but they forced Hiroto to wear a school girl uniform and was not allowed to flinch when photos were taken." Tachimuaki added and Hiroto's eyes widened.

Burn couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, "Hiroto… with… a… girl's… skirt…" he was gasping for breath as he fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Why? You jealous I look better in a girl's skirt that you do?" Hiroto sneered at him.

"IS BURN J-E-L-OW!" Gouenji elbowed Endou who was in attempt to spell 'jealous' again, "Endou… just no…"

"I bet I look better in a girl's skirt than you any day KIYAMA!" Burn fought back, their eyes met burning with fire.

"Is it me… or did it get hot in here?" Midorikawa laughed dryly as he rubbed the back of his neck as he sweat dropped.

"Their fighting over who looks better in a girl's skirt?" Gazelle smirked, "Did they become secretly become trans overnight? At least their man enough to come out of the closed."

"WE ARE NOT TRANS!" the two shouted simultaneously.

"The more they are," Gazelle chuckled as Midorikawa tried their best to hold the two back from lunging at the snow haired striker, "They even agree with each oth-"

"ICHINOSE KAZUYA!" A thunderous storm… in the form of Aki came storming up to the group chasing Ichinose, Natsumi, Haruna and Fuyuka right behind her, "YOU SICK PERVERT!"

"Oh boy…" Shadow muttered, "What happened?"

"Ichinose went into the girls' bathroom," Fuyuka said.

The boys burst out funny but stopped and gulped when they caught Aki glaring at them, "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF A GIRL WENT INTO A BOYS BATHROOM TO START SPYING ON YOU," She started smirk, "Oh NEVERMIND! I don't need to know the answer to that one… boys are all perverts."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I WASN'T SPYING! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY GIRLS GO TO THE BATHROOM TOGETHER! WHYYYYY?" Ichinose moaned

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW VITAL INFORMATION LIKE THAT?" Aki growled at him.

"Are they always like that…?" Tripp sweat dropped.

"Yup…" Kidou sweat dropped along with Tripp before looking at her, "Well… I guess our trip here is done? Apart that we didn't really accomplish anything… but you learn something new every day don't you?"

Kidou shook hands with Tripp, "May be we'll meet up again sometime… play soccer or something? Er… you like soccer, ne?"

"Sure, I'd like that?" Tripp smiled back as she watched Kidou pull Endou by the ear and Gouenji push the rest of the Inazuma Japan out of McDonalds just hearing Endou's yells of "WHAT ABOUT MY BURRITOS!"

Tripp smirked as she grabbed a handful of Taiki Takuya's architecture-al chips (Takuya weeping at the process) and for the first time that morning she no longer felt tired.

* * *

><p>Kidou smiled contently as he sat next to Endou on the plane back to Japan contently chewing on the remains of the penguin shaped cookies Endou made for him which funny enough didn't taste all too bad. He'd been so caught up in all this FanfictionNET business he didn't actually eat any food.<p>

Then Kidou realised something.

Why had it been so quiet for the two hours they had been on the plane for?

He looked over at Endou who was in fact typing furiously in his laptop (Kidou had no idea he even owned one let alone brought one with him).

"Uhh… Endou what are you doing?" Kidou asked him.

Endou was too engrossed in what he was typing to take notice of Kidou so Kidou looked over his shoulder.

_The goggled caped boy looked up just in time to jump in alarm as two frosted cookies were shoved under his nose. He stared at the left cookie which had goggles and a cape._

_"…Is that supposed to be __me__?" he asked, dreading the answer. Endou nodded happily._

Was what Kidou read over his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ENDOU?" Kidou yelled at him as the whole plane went silent and Endou jumped up in surprised.

"Oh I'm writing fanfiction again!" Endou chirped, "Want to read it Kidou?" Endou offered his laptop over to Kidou with the current chapter he was writing.

Kidou's eyes widened. "INAZUMA ELEVEN WITH A CHANCE OF FANFICTION? WHAT IS THIS?"

Endou smiled idiotically at him, "I'm writing a fanfiction of us discovering fanfiction! Isn't it the most genius-ness thing I've ever thought of Kidou? It's my second chapter!" He smiled proudly folding his arms.

Kidou didn't say a single word, he just navigated the mouse to FanfictionNET, went to Endou's account (Which was still logged in) and deleted the story. To finish the job off his deleted the story off Endou's files too which were not so hard to find – seeing as they were found in a folder called "ENDOU'S AWESOME-EST FANFICTIONS EVA BE JELOUS".

Endou eyes widened as he grabbed the laptop back before he started to cry, "WHY KIDOU WHYYYY! I HAD FIFTY REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THAT ALREADY!"

Kidou just bit another purple iced penguin cookie and smiled out the window as they soared above Japan.

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Randomest ending ever but, y<strong>es Endou wrote this story haha**

**Well, that's the end of this three shot! May or not make a sequel for this, review if you'd like one cause I don't really know how many people would want to read if I made a sequel.**

**Thanks so much for the many reviews in this story! I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading it!**

**Ja na for now!**


End file.
